Past, Present, Future
by scorpion22
Summary: Emma Swan finds herself in the land of untold stories after everything that happened after her pregnancy. She goes there to effectively stop her story, but things don't work out that way. Her life becomes a mix of flashes from a life she doesn't know she lived. Can she remember or will one of her stories always go untold. M for later chapters. Told through a series of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Emma felt the pain run through her like a skewer as she pushed a wail sounding as she collapsed back onto the pillows. She could hear that wail like a clap of continuous thunder in the distance as she held her tears back. She had thought she was prepared for this moment, but as she struggled to breath the room seeming to close in on her, Emma realized she wasn't ready. She could hear her newborn baby and some part of her wanted to open her eyes, so she could look at him just once before they took him away, but she couldn't risk the temptation. Instead, she had to keep her eyes closed, and wait for them to take him away.

"It's a boy, Emma" the doctor sounded so happy, so overjoyed for her as he said it. Emma felt his eyes on her waiting for her reaction, but Emma couldn't do anything. She could only keep her eyes closed her hands gripping the bars of the bed she was handcuffed to. She couldn't give into the temptation he was presenting to open her eyes. All she could do was listen as a nurse explained that she was giving the baby up.

"Just so you know, Emma, you can still change your mind" said the doctor his words daring her to open her eyes.

Emma looked anywhere, but at the baby.

"No…I can't be a mother" Emma sounded vulnerable, weak as the tears broke her in that moment her eyes closing to cover them.

"Let's take him to the nursery" those were the last words she heard before the wailing started to fade away until she could no longer hear it, but Emma could still hear it even after it was over, and she was out of prison attempting to rebuild her life.

"He's better off without you" Emma let those words lead her footsteps through life after that, but they were mostly unsuccessful. Emma could feel life passing her by moving like the wind around her, but she was stuck tied to a tree as a tornado whirled around her. It was like that moment had captured her and refused to let go. Emma just wanted to get away from it, to escape to a place where she might forget that she had ever almost been a mother but sitting alone as she always seemed to be now, Emma knew life didn't work that way.

Emma was stuck in every sense of the word, she wasn't blind to it, and neither was the pair of eyes that had been watching her since she was released from the stone walls that had held her. Those eyes had needed a way to stray her from her path, to keep her from becoming the savior, and she knew as she watched the girl just how to severe her from her destiny. Fiona had traveled far using magic that few possessed to find herself here. She had found the girl as she was locked away and she saw sooner then she expected that she would be easy to keep from her path. Watching the girl, she saw her parents in her, but they were suppressed by the events this girl's life had dealt her, and Fiona couldn't help thinking that she was not the savior yet. She didn't know who she was and if Fiona had her way, she never would. Fiona knew this girl was meant to be the savior, but she also knew if she never got to StoryBrooke that that would never happen, and she knew just how to stop Emma Swan's story. She approached the girl when she was vulnerable, sitting alone in a coffee shop.

"You look like you could use a helpful hand…like you need someone to help you escape from whatever it is you've gotten yourself into" Fiona's voice startled Emma out of her own thoughts. Their eyes met triggering Emma's fight or flight instinct as she sized up this woman all dressed in black who had appeared, so suddenly behind her. Despite her tall black heels, Emma hadn't heard her coming, and as she got closer, Emma tried to remember her, but she wasn't someone from her past. As she sat down in front of her, Emma couldn't help questioning what role this woman would play in her future.

"Don't be afraid, my dear, I am not here to hurt you, but to help you. To save you from this situation you find yourself in" Fiona kept surprising her as she seemed to be able to read her mind. Emma tried to hide how shaken up this woman had made her, but this woman seemed to be able to read her almost flawlessly. It was then Emma realized her own mistake as she noticed the picture of Neal and herself that she had left lying on the table. It was all she had left of her life with him and before she could snatch it up, this woman beat her to it.

"Mm mm…who's this?" Fiona asked even as she already knew the answer. Snatching the picture before Emma could, Fiona gazed at the man she knew to be her grandson, she could see her own son in his eyes, and as he stood cramped together with Emma, they looked happy. It made her smile break through as she looked at the photo then at the girl he'd left behind.

"It's nothing…give it back…who the hell are you" Emma felt like a child again as this woman towered over her even as she sat just across from her. That picture was all she had left, and she didn't want to share it with anyone else. Especially not this stranger who had just appeared for reasons that she didn't know.

"Well phrased, but to put it simply, my dear, you can call me your fairy godmother…you could say I'm here to save you from becoming something you shouldn't" as Emma stared failing to understand nor believe her, Fiona felt the irony of lying while also telling the truth. As she spoke, she set the photo back onto the table sliding it across the table before Emma snatched it back hiding it away just as quickly. She was on edge, her guard was up, but that didn't worry Fiona as she continued to draw her into her web.

"Did you just break out of the looney bin, lady…fairy godmothers are something out of fairy tales. They don't exist" making Fiona smile as she looked at the savior who was not yet the savior in every way; this girl believed in nothing, she was hardened and pessimistic, but Fiona still knew someday, she would be the savior, and she couldn't allow her to get to that point.

"Really, then how do I know, so much about you…how do I know that you want to leave this place" said Fiona matter of factly.

"I don't know" the words left Emma's lips even as she didn't want them to, this woman's presence throwing her off guard as she kept having the uncanny ability to read her mind or at least that's what it felt like.

"How is it that you seem to be able to read me?" Emma knew she had to ask the question even as she somehow knew the answer this woman would give in response. This woman was scaring her. She had only been thinking about wanting to leave and never come back, about finding a place where she could get a fresh start when this woman had come upon her, so suddenly.

"I told you, my dear, I'm your fairy godmother" Fiona felt her patience tried as she continued to be unnecessarily kind to this girl her devilish smile the only sign of her trying patience.

"I could do it too, you know…take you away from this place" continued Fiona finally gaining her full attention.

"How?" whispered Emma.

"I can send you to a place where your story will stop…you won't cease to exist in this world but start a new life in another" the way she said it enticed Emma immediately. It sounded like just want she had been wanting, but at the same time, it sounded too good to be true. The woman was drawing her in and Emma found herself wanting to be drawn in as she listened wanting to know more.

"Your story will stop, and you can have a new beginning of sorts…I can do that for you if you allow it. Come here tonight and I'll show you" Fiona knew that if she left now that Emma would be in her web and that she would come as she simply got up leaving the girl to consider everything she had said in her most elusive way. There was an alleyway next to the coffee shop where Fiona could wait for her prey and as she expected Emma came. She was carrying a suitcase and as she walked passed the alley, Fiona stepped out.

"Emma?" said Fiona making the girl spin to face her.

"I'm glad you came…come…let me take you to your new future. If you're ready that is?" Fiona spoke slowly working her words to entice the girl more, but this was unnecessary. Emma had considered everything since the two had parted and her mind was made up. She wanted a new start and that was exactly what this woman was offering; it was an offer she was accepting as she practically ran up to the woman.

"I'm ready…I want that fresh start you spoke of, but where am I going. Where is this place you talked about?" Emma knew she couldn't go without knowing this first. Fiona answered without a word almost immediately. With a wave of her hand, a door appeared at the end of the alleyway, and motioning for her to follow, Fiona started to walk towards it.

"I'm sending you to the land of untold stories…to a new beginning" said Fiona motioning for Emma to follow her to the door.

"Once you get there, you'll probably encounter a few…people whose stories you know. People, who like you wanted their stories to stop for reasons I'm sure you can understand" Emma nodded at her words not understanding exactly what she meant, but not caring as she looked at the door before the woman was opening it.

"Thank you…for giving me this" Emma couldn't look at the woman as she said the words her emotions heavy as she prepared to step into a new beginning that she had thought only hours before wasn't possible for her.

"After you, my dear" said Fiona. As Emma walked through that door, she didn't look back or say a word even as it closed behind her.

MANY YEARS LATER

"After you, my dear" the memory of the words repeated in Emma's dream waking her from it. She blinked into the darkness, a smile following as she remembered that night that had changed everything nearly three years ago. She still didn't believe that that woman had been her fairy godmother, something told her that was a lie, but she couldn't dwell on that. That same woman had brought her here, to a new beginning, a place where she could create a new life for herself, and where she had made new friends. That woman had been right; this place was where she belonged. This land of untold stories was her new beginning. She had made a new life, a better life for herself, and as a shadow fell over her in the moonlight, Emma rolled to her back facing that shadow.

It was him. The man that represented love to her. Emma had all but given up on those things since Neal had left her the way he did. It had taken him, his ever menacing yet flameful gaze to show her what love was again. He had taught her that, here, in the most unlikely of places. It was a place he controlled yet didn't as well. A place perfect for him, the most unlikely unstoppable of men, as it was for her, and Emma truly believed that that was why she was sent here. She was meant to find him here. Somehow, she believed it her fate. After everything that happened with Neal, love was something Emma felt repelled by until this shadow of a man appeared at first as a menace then as a suitor, to show her what true love could truly be.

"Stop standing in the shadows and come here" Emma's voice was filled with sleep as she rose on her elbows enticing him to come closer. He didn't move right away. He stayed in the shadows as if that were his rightful place and waiting for him, Emma felt a longing inside her that she hadn't felt even when she was with Neal. This man drew feelings within her that she didn't think anyone else was capable of. With that thought, he started to draw into the moonlight where she could see him. Edward Hyde emerged slowly out of the shadows to sit on her bed. Emma felt immediately soothed by his touch as his fingers splayed across her cheek drawing her up from the bed. She followed him eagerly wanting nothing more then to be closer to him and looking into his dark gaze, she knew he felt the same. Leaning closer, Hyde hesitated, but a moment giving her a chance to deny him her kiss. She didn't, wanting him just as much, and smiling Emma met him as their lips met in a slow kiss.

As the kiss moved from chaste to passionate, Emma felt as his hand grabbed hers lingering until it moved to the small of her back.

"Just once I'd like you to show up before the sun goes down. I'm starting to feel like your dirty little secret" Emma meant the words to be playful yet serious at the same time speaking them just as their lips parted. She felt out of breath as she looked up at him expecting some sort of response, but he said nothing. He only looked at her his hand still touching her face. It made Emma lean closer to him until her body lay almost splayed against his in what she deemed the perfect union. When he laughed, the sound gave her chills, but the kind she had grown to enjoy. That laugh balanced her. It made her long for him in not just a sexual way, but a very human way. Emma found she loved that laugh as she leaned closer into his touch enjoying her limited time with him. Edward took her face in his hands and with the moonlight contrasting with her eyes, he found himself tracing the outline of her lips.

"My love…a secret you may be, but never an unclean one. You are the purest thing in my existence. You are necessary to me" the way he said it with his breath fanning out against her face gave Emma those chills again. They made her smile as her hands found the lapels of his always elegant suit using them in her favorite way to draw him all the closer to her. She saw the outline of a smile playing on his lips as she pressed herself to him kissing first the scar across his face. When she did so, she saw him close his eyes before her lips moved to his throat kissing him there too before holding his face in her hands. That was when he opened his eyes to look at her and sharing a smile, Emma pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"Emma Swan…you give me meaning. Where I was a monster before I met you, you made a man. You mean so much to me…I fear you'll never know how I truly feel no matter how I express it" his words came as a sigh. Emma drew him into a kiss in response. A slow tender kiss fiercer then the one before it. It was like they were connected, by something deep within themselves that even they failed to understand, and drawing away once more, they shared a breath. A scarce breath that led them into another deep kiss. Her kiss drew her deeper into his arms her body perfectly molded to his. Soon, they found themselves lying together on her bed, and only as his lips were leaving his mark on her throat did Emma manage to speak.

"You're wrong" gasped Emma causing him to draw away his eye's intent on her.

"I know how precious I am to you, Edward, you keep me a secret from Jekyll…that's an act of love" whispered Emma seeing the emotion in his eyes as her words rang true. His kiss told her so as they attacked hers and as she returned it with vigor, Emma remembered that moment in that alleyway. This is what that moment had led to.

To her future, the thing some called a destiny with him. Leaning heavily into him, Emma couldn't be anymore grateful for stepping through that door. As that thought ended, Emma felt his hands along her sides touching her with his surprisingly gentle touch. Their lips drew away then and their eyes though heavy lidded held their true feelings. Feelings, neither of them had yet to say out loud.

Edward didn't need to say it out loud, he said it in other ways. With the vary gentle touch she felt now, with the vary look in his eyes, and in his heated kisses. Emma found herself captivated by him tonight though, there was something in his eyes.

"Edward?" whispered Emma searching his eyes for it. He didn't speak right away.

Edward only continued to look at her until suddenly Emma felt his touch soften somehow as he held her face in his hands.

"Ms. Swan…Emma…you—you catch me quite off guard, you have since we met…you warm my heart in a way only you are capable—I love you very much" whispered Edward her hands guiding his lips down to hers in response.

AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

"I love you very much," Emma flew awake from yet another dream. A dream that felt too real for her liking. A dream with that same shadow of a man that caused strange feelings to roil inside her. Emma found herself longing for him, feeling the type of emotion for him she hadn't experienced since Neal. It had her going through the motions of her usual morning trying to get herself to forget the dream and the man.

She tried to forget the way he said he loved her. That moment had felt so real, Emma heard those words as an echo on her mind constantly repeating. Until closing her eyes, Emma pushed it all to the back of her mind; she had a job to do. Like everything else about her life, Emma went through the motions. She did her job as a bail bondsman pretending like something wasn't missing.

That was what she did that day, forgetting until the day was almost over that it was her twenty eighth birthday. After throwing her date for the night in jail, she returned to her empty apartment, and with no one to celebrate with, as always, Emma put a single candle in her birthday cupcake, and closing her eyes, she made a wish. Opening her eyes, Emma watched the small flame flicker before blowing it out, she felt a chill akin to the one she felt in her dream. As it ran over her skin, a knock sounded at her door drawing Emma away into what she didn't know was a fate that had been decided for her long before she was even born. Opening the door, Emma found a kid standing there a gleeful smile on his face.

"Are you Emma Swan?" said the kid immediately catching her off guard.

"Yeah" said Emma her whole body suddenly on guard.

"Who wants to know?" continued Emma.

"I'm Henry. I'm your son" said Henry causing her heart to pound. It couldn't be.

He couldn't be the baby she'd given up nearly ten years ago. That memory from long ago flashed through her mind and Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. Somehow, she knew it was true; this was her son. As the thought passed, Henry moved past her into her apartment, and closing the door behind him, Emma felt her words become stuck in her dry throat.

"Hey kid, I don't know who you are, but I don't have a son" said Emma trying to remain strong even as she knew it to be a lie.

"Yes, you do. You gave a baby up for adoption ten years ago. That was me" said Henry as if it was the simplest thing in the world. As Emma stood there watching him examine everything in her apartment, she didn't know what was happening. Was this destiny, fate or some sort of nightmare. She didn't know what was happening, her world seemed to be all mixed up.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2

Emma honestly didn't know what was happening. First, she had simply been being nice by offering to take the kid home. Now, she was sitting in an inn, waiting for what she didn't know, but all she knew was that she should have left. Instead though, she was here in an unfamiliar bed staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She had let Henry talk her into staying and even as she told herself she didn't know why she agreed, she did. Because the answer was there in the deepest recesses of her heart. It was Henry. Her son, Henry, was her answer. Because even though she had closed her eyes and not even looked at him when he was born, he was her son. She knew it the first time she saw him because though he didn't look like her, he did look like Neal. He had Neal's eye, Neal's goofy infectious grin, and she just knew he was the baby they had made. Emma knew without any questioning doubt that he was the reason she was here now.

He was her son and even though she knew that was what she should do, Emma couldn't just walk away again. Maybe it was because some part of her wanted to get to know him. Maybe it was because she wanted him to know the whole truth. That she didn't give him up because she didn't want him or thought him a mistake, but because she wanted him to have his best chance and that wasn't with her. Some part of her wanted him to know that even as another wanted to leave him to this, the best chance life had given him. It only added to the constant tug Emma felt, like she was being pulled so many different ways to something that seemed to be missing.

"You're getting closer" some inner voice seemed to whisper this to her even as she was driving Henry to the town known as StoryBrooke, nearly screaming it when she passed the sign that said StoryBrooke Maine as if telling her this was where she was supposed to be.

"And yet so far from what you need as well" rasped that same voice as she laid there then seeking to remind her that even as she was where they had led her, still, something was missing, something they still seemed to want her to search for.

Emma didn't know what it was. She only knew that even as it felt like everything was falling into place something else was calling to her. Some missing piece that made her heart ache in a way that she remembered from long ago when she had been getting over Neal. Only this time, it felt worse then even that.

"Emma" another voice, the voice of a man found her in her dreams that night as if to try to help her mind what she was searching for. At first, it had appeared to be a dream, but it didn't feel that way. There was something about this place, something that made her think it real or that perhaps she had been there before. She just couldn't remember being anywhere like this, ever. This was the farthest from a dream she had been. This felt akin to a memory that for reasons she couldn't think of her mind had sought to repress. Emma knew that wasn't possible though even as she was walking through her dream world trying to make sense of it. The place where she was didn't look like any place she remembered being.

This place seemed to shimmer in the sun like sparkles of gold dust. It was like something out of an old movie, a type of bazaar with shops all around. Wooden stalls with people milling about, their faces turning to look at her with recognition in their eyes, and smiles on their faces. They acted as if they knew her, but Emma didn't remember any of them. Some of them would stop to call her name, beckoning her closer, but Emma didn't go. She found herself to be afraid, unsure of their intentions. Others waved at her as she passed, but even as she waved back, Emma didn't remember even as she found she wanted to. She didn't know what this was as she walked forward on unsure feet. All she knew was she was surrounded by people, by strangers, and even in a dream that creeped her out because no matter how she tried, she just couldn't remember. Or did she, looking at them, Emma felt like somehow she did, but again, she drew a blank. Moving through the bazaar though, Emma felt that tug again. Like she was being led somewhere. She found herself led out of the bazaar and past more shops until suddenly, she stopped. Emma found herself looking up at a loan building and somehow she knew, this was where she was supposed to be going, but still she didn't know why.

"Emma" that unfamiliar voice sounded all around her then as she gazed up at the rundown building, but looking up at it, Emma got the feeling that that was how it was supposed to look.

It was painted a deep blue color though in the dull light it looked black and going up the stairs, they didn't creak as she expected. The only thing that did was the sign above the stairs. It creaked as it went back and forth in the nonexistent wind.

"Yours" came the voice then as she gazed at her own name etched into the deep wood of the sign in equally deep black letters. Swans boarding house, it read, and looking at it, she heard his voice again.

That same voice that belonged to the man with the scar.

"Emma Swan" his voice said her name with such care as it were somehow important to him and yet, Emma couldn't see him like in all her other dreams, this time, she could only hear his voice, but she didn't know who he was or why he appeared to her.

"You mean so much to me...I fear you'll never know how I truly feel no matter how I express it" came the voice then making her shiver in a way that wasn't altogether unpleasant as the voice seemed to be trying to make her remember something, and Emma found she wanted to remember as she followed it towards the locked blue building. She had expected to find it locked and it was. The door was strong refusing to budge even when she tried to force it, but then Emma surprised herself. For reasons even she couldn't explain, she knew where to find the key. It was an old rusted looking skeleton key and when she found it without even thinking, Emma felt another chill run up her spine. This one more akin go deja vu. Emma only knew one moment she was attempting to force the door then it was like her feet moved on their own. Suddenly, she was at the window just at the side of the door, and picking up the key. It was hidden there, beneath a layer of dust and some well placed decorative rocks. Even as she looked at it in the palm of her hand, Emma couldn't explain how she knew where to find it.

Emma then found herself pulling it into the lock. It turned without any trouble and then with an almost eerie creak, the door swung open. Dull sunlight shined inside and Emma was surprised to find that the inside wasn't sinister as she'd been expecting, but very welcoming. It only tempted her to step inside.

"Emma" that voice came from inside the building this time and Emma followed it. She expected the inside to be rundown, but it wasn't. It was beautiful much to her surprise. An elegant warm front room with a desk to greet people was the first thing she saw the sign in book immediately catching her eye. Everything was either blue, the same dark blue as the outside, or black with tiny hints of cream here and there. Emma found she could picture herself living there as she admired everything all around her. It was almost eerie because Emma almost felt as if she had, but that she knew, was impossible. On the desk at the front though, was the item that really stopped her.

It was a bell. What would look to be an ordinary reception bell, but the more Emma looked at it, the more familiar it seemed. Maybe because it wasn't like any other bell of its kind, but special. It had sculpted, flared edges that gave it the visage of a swan and looking at it, Emma felt something once again tug at her heart.

"You've been on my mind since last we met" the voice surrounded her as she reached to touch the little bell a shivery flash of something coming upon her as her skin made contact with the metal.

"I thought this would go well with your establishment here" the voice that said it was undeniably familiar, Emma knew it to be that of the man with the scar as something tried to make her remember, but something else kept her from doing so at the same time.

"I was hoping to make amends with you, Ms. Swan" he said it with deep sincerity in his voice. As Emma found herself standing alone in that building, she blinked, she felt like she was trying to remember something.

She didn't know what it was or who the man with the scar was, but Emma knew he meant something to her. She had no answers, nor had any as she wondered through her dream until she heard his voice again.

"Emma Swan..,you give me meaning" the words seemed so familiar as they echoed in the halls of her mind. The sound of them woke Emma from her sleep and sitting up, she shook, she didn't know what she was trying to remember.

 **Once Upon a Time...In the Land of Untold Stories**

Emma had nowhere to go the first time she stepped through the door into the land of Untold Stories. As she had done all her life though, Emma learned that this place was no different then the world she'd left. She simply had to learn to survive. Emma did that quickly, finding a job at a shop working for a kind woman named Millicent Potts, though she always told her to call her just Mrs. Potts, and her young son, Chip. They very much took Emma in and became her family. Emma worked in the shop during the day and it was there that she met the friends she would make in the land. It seemed everyone came there to buy tea and other food stuffs and necessities. Everyone, even Edward Hyde, for in that shop was where the two first laid eyes on each other. He came one day to buy what he would, he had a whole list and moving to the front of the line, he shoved the woman she was helping aside. Emma found herself taken aback by this man who just walked into the shop as if he owned it. He held himself with an aura of authority and Emma couldn't deny she was mildly attracted to him as she eyed him up and down as he shoved his list into her hand. It made her instantly dislike him.

"There's a line, sir. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait" said Emma calmly turning to the woman he'd rudely shoved only to find her gone. Emma couldn't believe it, but the shop was empty now. Where before it had been packed, now, she found herself alone with this man. It irked her as she came to focus on him as he stood before her.

"It would appear there is no longer a line" his voice held hints of humor that she didn't like as she stared him down. He did the same and won, as Emma finally turned away wishing she could throw him out, but stomping on the urge to do so. This guy was an ass, but for now, he was a customer, so she would get him what he needed, and get him the hell out of the shop. As she walked away then he chuckled. Emma glared in response even as she felt a shiver. There was something about this man, he was more then he appeared, but as she walked away, Emma didn't care to find out anything more about him. He was already on her bad side and she couldn't picture him changing that anytime soon that thought wouldn't leave her as she gathered the things on his list.

"You would be Emma Swan, the woman I've heard spoke of among the people here. You are already quite popular despite your short time here" came his voice suddenly, trying to grab her attention. Emma pretended she didn't hear him though. She wasn't interested in talking to this man and with her silence she let him know it. He wasn't swayed that easily though and Emma was so busy ignoring him that she didn't see him make his next move.

He rounded the counter then until with silent steps he came to stand right behind her.

"They must not teach manners where you come from" said Hyde making her jump. Emma rounded on him then, she could tell he expected her to be afraid of him, but Emma wasn't.

"It would seem you are fearless, Ms. Swan" his voice sounded almost astonished by that as he spoke in a whisper receiving no response as she stared him down still, not even daring to blink as she stared up into his eyes finding them filled with surprise combined with something else as well. Emma didn't know if it was anger or fear or some sick pride, but the closer she looked at him only then did she realize what it was. He was intrigued by her. He didn't understand her, but Emma could see he wanted to as he peered down at her. She quickly decided though that she didn't want the same.

"You shouldn't talk about manners. I've only known you a few minutes and you've knocked someone to the ground almost, scared everyone out of this shop, and snuck up on me like a prowler. Where I'm from we consider that rude" her voice was loud and like a whip as it hit him right in the face. They stared each other down in a way that was almost alluring, but not. This time Emma didn't break under his gaze. She stared him down until Hyde was forced to break their locks gazes as he took a single step away from her. He looked at her only a moment then and he found himself shaken. No one had ever stood up to him this way. It only made her all the more interesting and intriguing and beautiful in his eyes. Finally though, he moved swiftly then, grabbing the list from her hands, and putting it back within his jacket.

"I'll be taking my business elsewhere. Give Mrs. Potts my deepest regrets" he said it as he was turning to leave. Emma said nothing in response as she watched him go part of her not believing him. Some part of her told her she'd see him again. That this wouldn't be their last encounter and Emma honestly wasn't sure if she was looking forward to that or not as she watched him go. When Mrs. Potts returned, Emma expected her to be upset when she told her what happened, but she wasn't. She seemed almost indifferent as she made Emma aware of just who she had been dealing with. When she did, it was suddenly Emma's turn to be intrigued. The man she had faced off with was Edward Hyde, as in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Emma knew the story from her world and to know she had faced off with him made her proud even as she thought that he didn't look as she would have thought. She would have expected Mr. Hyde to look like a monster, but he didn't. He was almost handsome, she thought, even with the scar. Mrs. Potts said he practically owned this land. That he was a good customer, but that he ran all her others away too. So, much so that after he came in no one else would come near her shop for the rest of the day. His business was a loss she could afford, but even then, Emma was still intrigued.

"This could be the fresh start you've been looking for" encouraged Jasmine, Emma's closest friend in the land of Untold Stories, months later when Emma entertained the thought of opening her own establishment, not knowing that it would be there that she saw Mr. Hyde again. She had come across the building when walking alone, as she did sometimes when she needed to think, and had been fixing it up with what money she could spare.

"Make it what you will, dear" Mrs. Potts had encouraged the idea too and had Chip help her paint the building, so it was no longer white and chipping, but a dark blue that was almost charming as Mrs. Potts liked to call it. The whole inside had been in disrepair and she had fixed it up and bought nice furniture to match the paint.

"It's your home" Emma would never forget those words even as she struggled to find what to do with this place she had made, a place she had very much never thought she'd find.

Jasmine had said those words and with them inspired the notion that she could make it a home for others as well. A boarding house, she said, was something that the land of Untold Stories very much needed, and so that's what it had become. Jasmine even offered to help her run it and Emma agreed without hesitation becoming excited by the idea. It was an excitement she hadn't felt since Neal and she had planned for Tallahassee, but somehow she knew this to be different. This, she somehow knew, wouldn't fail. Jasmine said she wouldn't and Emma believed her. Especially when she gave her the sign. The one that would hang over the front steps. It read, Swans boarding house, and Emma knew that was the name for it as she thanked her for it then again as she hung it high. It was beautiful and Emma somehow knew this was her new Tallahassee as she admired it after it was hung. It was on her first day being officially open that she saw Mr. Hyde again. He walked through the door leaving it open behind him. Emma found him standing there, looking all around him, when she came down the hall to stand behind the desk with the sign in already open.

"Well, what brings you here, Mr. Hyde? Checking in or just come to see what damage there is to be done?" there was sarcasm in her voice as she said it, but he didn't back down, not that she had expected him to.

"No, Ms. Swan. I just came to see your humble establishment. I've heard good things long before it's grande opening though today I won't be checking in. Perhaps another time, but today, I merely wished to see you again" the way he said it, Emma instantly knew he was sincere as she watched him look around his hands clasped behind his back.

"Really? What do you want to see me about?" Emma knew him to be sincere, but she didn't let her guard down as she watched him still feeling somewhat on edge in a not completely unpleasant way.

"Well, you've been on my mind since last we met. I've never quite met a woman as formidable as you, Ms. Swan" he approached her as he said it. As he did, Emma couldn't stop her smile. It felt like he was paying her a compliment and suddenly, he was right in front of her. He set a small bag before her on the desk and looking at it, Emma was intrigued.

"Should I be worried it's something that going to blow up in my face?" Emma said it with sarcasm in her voice, but not malice. She could tell he actually appreciated it as he looked at her with deep joy in his eyes. It was then that Emma felt her guard slipping and she smiled at him even as she crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself.

"I'm afraid I didn't give you a proper welcome, before, I felt the need to apologize. To show how deeply sorry I am for the events of our first meeting. I only hope you will take this as a token, something to show my deepest hope that we can start again" he spoke in a whisper his head bowed in shame. Emma found herself taken by his words as she stared at him once again knowing he was sincere. For a moment then, she smiled, she had misjudged him. Perhaps he was right, they could start anew now. Emma chose that moment to open the bag finding a little bell with the etchings of a swan.

"I thought this would go well with your establishment here" he seemed almost nervous then as if afraid she wouldn't love it even as she smiled up at him.

"I was hoping to make amends with you, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Hyde looked at her then something that was only almost a smile playing at his lips as their eyes met. Emma found him to be completely and utterly sincere then,it made her correct herself. He had managed to redeem himself in her eyes.

"Thank you, I like it very much. You are forgiven" said Emma daring to smile at him. He didn't smile back, but the look in his eyes told her he was pleased. He stepped away then meaning to leave.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Hyde, perhaps we'll see each other again" said Emma after him. He turned then looking at her with an almost playful look in his eyes.

"Please, Ms. Swan, do call me, Edward, and know we will meet again" leaving before she could even tell him to call her Emma.


End file.
